gnarly_dudes_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Private Boies
Private Boies is a main character appearing in Vietnam, and a side character in the Vietnam section of American Wars of Containment. Boies serves in a platoon under the command of Captain Indzonka and alongside notable members such as Sergeant Bushta and Corporal Wilson. Boies was drafted into the U.S. army after graduating high school leading to his appearance as a new private in the Vietnam video. In Vietnam, Boies is introduced as an anxious individual, worried that his inexperience may lead cause harm to the platoon or to himself. Boies adequately deals with tough situations in the video as he survives the ambush leading to his eventual hardening and confidence as a man. By Containment he is rough and experienced, unafraid of what the future may bring as he is confident in his own skill and ability. Boies uses an M16A1 assault rifle which he demonstrates considerable accuracy with. He is also talented at clearing VC tunnels and spotting enemy booby traps. In Vietnam The video begins with Private Boies stepping off a helicopter for his first deployment into the war after being drafted months prior. Boies is seeking Captain Indzonka not only for the reason to meet his new platoon commander, but he also must deliver a message from Colonel Sanders giving the Captain orders to move to a new location. On his way into camp, Boies asks Private Joe where he would he be able to find Indzonka. Joe informs him that Indzonka has built a tree house as a command post directly above them so Boies climbs up. Boies comes in and introduces himself to the Captain while handing him the message. Indzonka is slightly disturbed with the news that the platoon has to relocate, but he accepts the orders without complaint and then sends Boies to meet Sergeant Bushta in order to be shown around. When Bushta is found it would seem as though he may have been drunk as he had just finished bottles of gin and whiskey. Bushta asks if Boies is the delivery boy since he had put in for more shipments of whiskey but Boies emphasizes he would like to be shown around the camp. Bushta displeased states "they don't pay me enough to take orders". Indzonka then arrives questioning Bushta's actions and then informs the men they will be heading out. Bushta offers to drive the jeep but he soon crashes it. After the accident Indzonka leads a small squad of men to figure out the correct footpath with Boies, Bushta, and Corporal Wilson. Boies reprimands Bushta for crashing the jeep asking if he was "drunk or something" to which Bushta essentially replied yes and he still was. Then it was finally realized this man is an alcoholic and should not be trusted. While further travelling down the road the Captain decides to climb a tall tree in order to scout out the area asking for Boies' binoculars. He sends Wilson back to check up on the other platoon members and then begins to climb the tree. Soon after this Bushta and Boies hear a commotion coming from a bush so they investigate. They are suddenly attacked by a bearded man in tattered clothes with a stick. After some confusion and panic the man realizes the two are Americans when he hears them speak and reveals himself to be a former French army soldier. This man known as, "Jacques" or, "The Frenchman" had been fighting in Vietnam ever since the close of the French Indochina War. Boies and Bushta are distrustful of him as they could not believe a French soldier would still be fighting and planned on shooting him if he tried anything suspicious. After questioning him further the Frenchman begins to recite the tale that led him to still be fighting his own guerrilla war. After he is done reciting his story the video shifts back to the the present showing the Americans had sat down to listen to his tale. Upon seeing that Captain Indzonka was climbing down the tree he said goodbye to Boies and Bushta and headed back into the jungle laughing his French laugh running away in a flamboyant manner. The two G.I.s then head back to the tree when Indzonka misses a branch and then plummets to the ground. The captain is pleased to say he found the correct direction to their destination. Boies attempts to tell Indzonka but the Frenchman which he does not believe in the slightest. Bushta also attempts to serve as a witness yet Indzonka deems it too ridiculous and unimportant to dwell on prompting the men to run back to the rest of the company. After an encounter with a VC tunnel the platoon moves into the jungle. The front of the column led by Indzonka is shown marching up a hill along with Bushta, Boies, Wilson, Joe, Benson, and Private Matthew. Indzonka then suddenly calls the formation to a halt as he deems something is wrong. The platoon is suddenly ambushed by a large force of North Vietnamese and VietCong insurgents. Indzonka orders the platoon to move up the hill with the men splitting up to avoid getting killed in a large cluster. They regroup with Boies, Bushta, and Wilson when Indzonka gives the order to form a defensive line at a stone wall before then breaking up into two groups to get to J-Point for evac. After clearing out the Vietnamese forces at the other side of the wall the groups head out to their destinations. Indzonka, Bushta, and Wilson go into the jungle to take out more Vietnamese troops while the rest of the platoon head to the open area to throw smoke for the helicopters to land. The other unit making their way to the evac started taking heavy casualties prompting them to further split in two to find a safe way to the landing. The half with Joe, Matthew, and Benson safely made their way to J-Point but Boies' unit was decimated by enemy attacks. Boies unsure of what to do heads back to the Captain who reprimands him for coming into an unsafe area. The two then hold of more attackers while Bushta gets Wilson the troops that made it at J-Point. Indzonka and Boies are fighting in close quarters as the enemy keeps charging them with Boies knocking a man to the ground and Indzonka throwing a communist over his shoulder then shooting him. When Bushta makes it back Indzonka is prepared to leave when suddenly Boies runs forward and takes grenade shrapnel to the leg. The two run over to assist but then the Captain is shot in the shoulder. Indzonka orders Bushta to go help the Private while he helps himself. Then another Vietnamese soldier comes out about to shoot the Captain when the Frenchman appears knocking the soldier out with his stick. He then picks up the AK-47 the soldier wielded, saluted the Captain, and then ran back into the jungle to fight more Vietnamese. The Captain was in total amazement at this spectacle yet knew he had to keep moving. He gets up and then checks up on Bushta and Boies, ordering Bushta to carry the Private since his own arm was injured. The three then make it out of the jungle to J-Point and get evacuated by helicopter along with the rest of the platoon which had gathered the other dead and wounded. IMG_4781.jpg|Do you know where Captain Indzonka is IMG 4855.jpg|I just transferred into your unit IMG 4856.jpg|You frighten me drunk man IMG 4857.jpg|What French do here IMG 4788.jpg|Running in the jungle IMG 4864.jpg|Carried off the field In Containment Boies also appears in the Vietnam War section of Containment. In the opening ambush he can be seen firing his weapon in the background behind Corporal Mesko and Private Goss. The next scene begins as the platoon come across a VC tunnel which Indzonka and Bushta direct everyone to run around quickly. Private Goss however runs up to it and begins firing only to be met with reprimand from his superiors. Indzonka then orders Private Boies to clear the tunnel out giving him his Colt M1911 pistol to complete the job. Boies tosses in a frag grenade and then heads on in. Boies is then heard yelling and gunshots go off with the platoon at first seeming concerned, but then returning to their activities. Boies comes out unscathed seemingly pleased with his encounter after Indzonka asked if he had fun in there. Boies hands the pistol back to the captain and the platoon gets back on their path with Bushta breathing in his harmonica instilling the belief to the audience that he may not know how to play the harmonica at all. While moving on the road Private Goss runs ahead saying "Hold up guys lemme get that shot" so that he may record the squad for the Stars and Stripes newspaper. The scene switches to Goss' point of view filming the men while walking. Private Boies notices a tripwire which yet does not think to tell Corporal Mesko who is approaching. Mesko tramps on the wire releasing a grenade scaring Goss prompting the rest of the squad to run away. Mesko looks down at the grenade, slowly raises his head up, and then screams before getting blown to bits. . Boies and Goss seem to have enjoyed the action as Boies asks Goss if he got that on camera which Goss excitedly confirms. After this the platoon continue moving forwards when Corporal Harkness suddenly trips and dies. Upon seeing this Indzonka seems disappointed in the Corporal with Bushta seeing he seemingly broke his neck. After this when they are ambushed, Boies is shown returning fire to the side of Indzonka and Goss. After the fighting halts and Goss is killed, Boies shows a great annoyance with the Viet-Cong saying how they probably went back to their filthy holes. In the next scene the Boies can be seen approaching the village, but then it is revealed the residents work with the Viet-Cong as they try and hide their weapons. Once arriving Captain Indzonka shakes hands with the mayor and begins to happily examine the location. Suddenly the men are jumped forcing the G.I.s to kill the residents. Indzonka is wounded in this encounter with a shot to the shoulder just as his previous video. Bushta frantically helps him out of the area bringing him to a safe zone where Wilson waited behind. The Captain ordered Wilson to call him a helicopter causing Wilson to say, "you're a helicopter". Indzonka then threatened to beat Wilson with a pistol. IMG_5043.jpg|Fire in the hole IMG_5044.PNG|Better not step on that IMG_5045.jpg|Did you get that? Category:Characters Category:War Series Characters